Blood moon
by KimmiiMichelle
Summary: It's Almost Kagome's 18th birthday, it's been almost three years since she was pulled from the well Naraku is defeated but at the cost of shattering the shikon no tama all over again this time the inu-tachi begins their hunt for the shards with the help of Kikyo who was brought back to life by the wish Kagome made. New enemies, secrets and love interest take part. Review please!
1. Surprise

_**Summary: It's Almost Kagome's 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday, it's been almost three years since she was pulled from the well Naraku is defeated but at the cost of shattering the shikon no tama all over again this time the inu-tachi begins their hunt for the shards with the help of Kikyo who was brought back to life by the wish Kagome made. New enemies, secrets and love interest take part in this story. Along with betrayals and heartache, Kagome will have many trials to face and even shocking discoveries. Stay tuned**_

 _ **(I do not own Inuyasha and or the original characters)**_

 _ **I will try to do one chapter a day (Have a infant and toddler I'm usually very busy) But lets get on with the story.**_

' _ **thinking'**_

talking

" _ **Beast talking"**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter one:Surprise**_

After the defeat of Naraku everyone settled down besides one Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha left Kagome on the battle field with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and of course Kirara with sad eyes Kagome watched him run off to mate with Kikyo. **'Of course he would run off with Kikyo he loves her not me, and with my wish it brought her back to life I gave Kikyo her life back'.** Kagome shook the thoughts from her head she knew Inuyasha didn't love her in that way he has proven it every time, Kagome looked at her friends and smiled at them "Let's go home". Everyone smiled and all started to head back to the village named Edo, What Kagome didn't know was that her friends all had a surprise for her since it was almost her birthday in two days.

* * *

-Hours later-

Everyone had arrived at the hut even Inuyasha and Kikyo were there, Kagome noticed Kikyo didn't have a mating mark yet she figured Inuyasha wouldn't wait to mate with her, shrugging she grabbed her pack starting to say her goodbyes when Inuyasha blocked her way from leaving. "Move Inuyasha I'm going home for couple days" said Kagome glaring at Inuyasha who stood there with his arms crossed.

"No you can't go home yet" Inuyasha said taking a small step back at the murderous look in the young miko eyes

"And pray tell Inuyasha why not?" Questioned Kagome while tapping her foot with her hands on her hip. Miroku stood to gain everyone's attention and to stop his idiotic friend from digging his own grave; "dear Kagome we just want to give you the presents we all got for your birthday is all before you return home." Kagome looked at Miroku and smiled and then at Inuyasha and dragged him closer to the fire pit in the middle of the room,

"Well why didn't you just say that Inuyasha I didn't expect gifts from you guys." Was the excited reply he got

"Feh" said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms and looked away

Kagome smiled as everyone grabbed their gifts to give her. Miroku and Sango split their money to get Kagome a nice kimono the inner was a pale orange while the outer was a nice shade of red starting on the hip swirling down was cranes that looked to be swirling around down to the hem on the kimono, the sash was of yellow a bright one that looked almost amber like Inuyasha's eyes. Shippo painted nice pictures and made a necklace to go with that had small yellow gems and one big red stone that lay right at her chest.

Inuyasha was last he gave Kagome a set of hair chopsticks that matches the color of blue in her eyes, A comb with emerald embroidered the ridge and last he handed her a package and smiled over at Kikyo. Kagome looked curiously at both of them opening the package she gasped as she lifted the bow out of the package.

"It's from Kikyo and me" Inuyasha said while scratching the back of his head, "we wanted to do something for you Kikyo said it was your wish that brought her back so this is us saying thank you."

Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha. "Thank you Yash I love them all," turning to Kikyo she said "And thank you Kikyo I'm glad you're back."

Kikyo smiled back and nodded her head while Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome again he lifted her things and walked out the door towards the bone eaters well. "What are you doing Inuyasha." Kagome said running after the hanyo waving to her friend's goodbye.

"What does it look like wench I'm taking you to the well stupid" Inuyasha said in a gruff voice slowing down for her to catch up.

"W-why you! I don't need your help Inuyasha I am perfectly capable of carrying my own things Kagome said stomping her feet after him."

"Feh shut up and let me help you, Jeez Kagome" Inuyasha said over his shoulder as they arrived at the well, turning to the miko he handed her the ugly yellow backpack she always carries around. "Spend as much time with them like you want Kagome we no longer have to go on adventures."

Kagome smiled "Thanks Yash" she responded while kissing his cheek

"Feh Just make sure you're back before Sango and Miroku's wedding or she will kill me if not". Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome dropping her down the well smiling the entire time. Turning back towards Edo he thought of the hut he has to make for him and Kikyo and even the one for Kagome he knows the perfect spot for it for her _**'if she wants to stay here that is… what am I thinking of course she does this is her home too! So what if she doesn't have a mate she has us'**_ He thought with a confirmation nod of his head he headed back into Keade's hut listening to everyone around him talking of the upcoming days and Sango's wedding with Miroku. Closing his eyes Inuyasha fell asleep with the other occupants one by one in the old hut but one thing kept bugging the inu hanyo he felt in his gut something would happen that would delay the wedding and worse something will happen to Kagome.

* * *

 _ **Okay so there we have it the first chapter. Yeah I know it's short but I didn't want to drag it on the chapters might be short but either going to update one a day or if I can write multiple I may add them all at once. Reviews please I would like feedback Ideas and such as the story goes on. If I can stay motivated to keep writing I think it will be a decent fic. Mainly doing this to help with my depression so please leave reviews and thank you !**_

 _ **We have a few more surprises coming ahead for the young priestess !**_


	2. Dream

_**Summary: It's Almost Kagome's 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday, it's been almost three years since she was pulled from the well Naraku is defeated but at the cost of shattering the shikon no tama all over again this time the inu-tachi begins their hunt for the shards with the help of Kikyo who was brought back to life by the wish Kagome made. New enemies, secrets and love interest take part in this story. Along with betrayals and heartache, Kagome will have many trials to face and even shocking discoveries. Stay tuned**_

 _ **(I do not own Inuyasha and or the original characters)**_

 _ **I will try to do one chapter a day (Have a infant and toddler I'm usually very busy) But lets get on with the story.**_

' _ **thinking'**_

"talking"

" _ **Beast talking"**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: Dream**_

It's night time when Kagome touched down on the other side of the well smiling she looked up to see the roof of the well house. Starting for the house once she climbs up the latter jīchan put in all those years ago for her while going back and forth smiling at the thought of her grandfather she noticed everyone was sleeping so she headed up to her room for bed. She will see everyone in the morning.

 **~Dream~**

"Why am I in the middle of a field?" Kagome looked around the empty flower field when all the sudden you can hear laughter children's laughter **'Rin, Shippo?'** She thought running towards the sounds of children playing but it wasn't Rin or Shippo. Looking closely she seen a small group of kids two were twins of sorts one a boy had dark deep blue hair he had red markings and a deep red crescent sun on his forehead, his eyes a deep emerald green a closer look Kagome could tell they are demons. Looking at the other twin it was a girl but there was differences where the boy had blue hair she has black, She held no markings from what Kagome could see as the little girl was turned away from her. The other child was another girl black hair, bright blue eyes.. A closer look "she looks a lot like me?" Kagome said to herself. A look at the other kids Kagome sees a small Sesshomaru and another boy she's never seen before.. Kagome, Kagome come on lets go! She heard one of the kids yell. Walking closer to the little girl that was calling her name when she was jerked awake by her alarm clock. "5am? Why didn't I turn this alarm off yet I don't even have school anymore" Kagome sighed as she got up to take a shower to get ready for the day.

* * *

Coming out the bathroom into her bedroom Kagome opened her closet throwing on a black crew neck t shirt with grey skinny jeans she went downstairs where jīchan, Souta, and mom where eating for breakfast. "Good morning everyone" Kagome said bouncing into the kitchen kissing her mothers cheek and hugging grandpa.

"When did you get home dear?" Kaogme's mother had asked

"Oh last night but I didn't want to wake you" Kagome said as she grabbed a plate and cup to eat breakfast for her self piling on pancakes and bacon,

"I'm glad you're home dear. How long will you be staying now?" Her mother asked sipping on her tea.

"Oh awhile we defeated Naraku and even completed the shikon no tama but the well hasn't closed yet so I think there's still more for me to do mom." Kagome said while trying not to look like a pig eating for the first time.

"Oh that's great news sweetie, We have to celebrate" Kagome's mother ( **I found a name for her mom since she doesn't actually have one so from now on I'll mention her mother as Akari)**

Akari said "Oh I know I'll make your favorite dinner!. Also your cousins are coming over so they can join us".

"WHAT mom!?" Kagome said eyes going wide as she looked at her mother. She hasn't seen her cousins since… their father had passed they moved away to Italy with their grandparents she hasn't seen them since she was a kid… like her dream. "Mom?" Kagome looked towards her mother

"Dad, Souta can you go in the other room so we can have a talk?" Akari says with a smile towards the men in the room. Getting up grandpa mumbled and grumbled about women and their talks. Souta kissed his mom cheek saying he was going to practice his kicks for soccer.

"Alright dear what is it that you need to ask?" Akari said while pouring a cup of tea for her daughter

"Well you see mom I had a dream last night of kids and well one of them looked like Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru and the other looked like me and well Alaric and that's just crazy right? But it felt so real." She looked at Akari with confused eyes

"Well you see Kagome dear that's because the dream you had is real, It's a memory you had when you were a kid before a war and your cousins had to move away. You see you're a demon a princess in fact to the northern lands. We had to leave to come here to keep you and your cousins safe. Your father stayed there to make things safe for you to come home to."

Akari looked at her daughter in all seriousness. "I'm sorry to keep this from you but you weren't supposed to find out til tomorrow on your birthday when the spell wore off"

* * *

 _ **This one is alittle bit longer but not sure if I will be able to get a chapter up tomorrow having family trivia night so sorry in advance if I can't get it up. Also please leave reviews I would love feedback and what you guys think so far.**_ _ **Any beta readers read this please message me I need one.**_

 _ **Thank you so much to the people that have read both chapters it gives me hope that I'm doing okay and should make more lol**_

 _ **Jichan- Grandpa**_

 _ **Akari-Light**_

 _ **Alaric- Noble Ruler**_


	3. Prophecy

_**Summary: It's Almost Kagome's 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday, it's been almost three years since she was pulled from the well Naraku is defeated but at the cost of shattering the shikon no tama all over again this time the inu-tachi begins their hunt for the shards with the help of Kikyo who was brought back to life by the wish Kagome made. New enemies, secrets and love interest take part in this story. Along with betrayals and heartache, Kagome will have many trials to face and even shocking discoveries. Stay tuned**_

 _ **(I do not own Inuyasha and or the original characters)**_

' _ **thinking'**_

talking

" _ **Beast talking"**_

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Chapter Three: Prophecy**_

Kagome didn't want to hear anymore, running upstairs to her room she shut and locked her bedroom door _'it's not true, I am NOT a demon there's no way I have priestess powers… I'm a reincarnation of Kikyo … it's a prank that's what it is, mom is pranking me'_ Kagome was pacing her floor thinking to herself while downstairs there was a knock on the door.

Akari watched as her daughter ran upstairs to her room after hearing the news, figuring it best to let her be and process such a change she went to the door as someone knocked. Smiling when she seen it was her niece and nephew, they were really opposites Ryleigh the first born twin her hair was black as the sky at night, Eyes the darkest blue as the ocean her skin was a nice tan. The second twin Alaric hair was black although in the sun it looked blue, His eyes were the colors of emeralds and his skin was fair. Good Morning auntie Ryleigh smiled as the older of the women moved aside for them to come through. Alaric bowed his head to their aunt we were told to come here for Kagome's 18th birthday tomorrow and for you to tell us of some news? Alaric asked while following his aunt to the kitchen where she put one cup in the sink and grabbed two more that she filled with tea placing them in front of her niece and nephew.

Yes well why don't we all sit down for a minute and you tell me how your travels were? Akari smiled as she sipped her tea. Ryleigh put down her tea speaking softly it was nice auntie thank you for paying, it was very generous of you and we are excited to see our cousins.

Alaric cleared his throat finally speaking, yes it will be nice to see them again after so long I remember how close we all use to be when we were just kids. I am curious however on why we had to fly out here so fast and what importance we must speak of dear aunt.

Getting up to pour more tea Akari smiled at the children I will be right back I am going to get Kagome she needs to hear the full story. Leaving the two young adults _**(Alaric and Ryleigh are older than Kagome both are 20 also their appearance will change slightly aka the dream Kagome had in the previous chapter describes I said children because their aunt sees them as kids still)**_ alone she walked up the stairs to the right knocking on her daughters door which from what she hears is still pacing.

 **-inside Kagome's room-**

Kagome stopped pacing and looked up at her door answering a small coming she opened her door to see her mother smiling at her. Why don't you come downstairs Kagome, your cousins are here and I think it's time you heard the full story with them. Akari said motioning her daughter to follow her into the kitchen.

Kagome followed her mother and sat next to her smiling at her cousins in hello before focusing on her mother who began her tale of what had happened.

Now you three I am going to tell you the story but first I want to make it clear, I will answer any questions you have after I am done and that I am sorry we took your memories and hid your true self for so long Akari looked down ashamed she never wanted this for these kids. Alaric grabbed his aunts hands smiling at her, We understand now please tell your tale.

Smiling Akari started _**(I am going to do a flashback but she is telling the kids their tale just a flashback for Akari)**_

 ***FlashBack***

It was a nice sunny day the two lords the Northern and Western lord stood before each other their faces were serious as they waited for their mates to say something.

We cannot take them away from each other the Western lady spoke looking at her mate angrily.

I am sorry my dear but we must it is not safe for her and our dear boy is not yet strong enough to defend her , the western lord Inutaisho spoke smiling softly at his lovely mate.

It is dangerous for all three of them until the threat is gone, Can you do it milady? The northern lord Daiki spoke looking to the western lady Emiko.

Yes I can, I still believe there's another way to protect them. This can't be the only option! Emiko shouted and looked towards the other female. Akira? You believe there's another way correct?

I'm sorry my friend the prophecy stands and I am afraid that it is the way, there's no stopping it only protecting the three it wants to hurt. You heard the blood hound the night the moon is red the three grandchildren will suffer. That day is today we cannot delay anymore. Akira said with tear in her eyes

I see well then let the children play.. it is after all the last night they will see each other until the young ones 18th birthday, bring them to me before you leave I will place the spell on them. Emiko spoke while leaving the northern study ..

 _ **Later that night**_

It was dark and just started to rain; the moon was just showing in the sky slowly turning red. Three sleeping children picked up from their beds to be taken to the lady of the west. Til we meet again my sweet I hope he will survive without you for those years the western lady spoke into the one ear no longer did she have claws, fangs or even markings her eyes is what stood out the most still the most beautiful blue you could see. Next lady Emiko turned to the only boy within the northern lords grasp, you my fierce boy will return and be the general your father wanted. Emiko kissed away the crescent sun on his forehead and watched as he turned into a human.

Emiko turned to her beloved mate that held the key to her oldest son heart whispering softly to the little eyes that peaked open at her I am so sorry to take you away from him but it must be done my dear, I promise you will see him again and he will need you when you come back I'm afraid he will be cold again when you go. Kissing the midnight black hair on the ocean blue eyed girl that slowly fell back to sleep she too lost her fangs and claws.

It is done they will not get their memories or change til the youngest 18th Emiko turned and walked out the study leaving the three behind. Inutaisho sighed well lets go before the moon changes fully, the western lord walked out carrying two bundles in his arms while the northern lord followed til they walked out the gates they took the the sky to the bone eaters well where the northern lord and lady took the children after saying their goodbyes to the western lord down the well.

 _ ***End flashback***_

Rainy night with the moon high and red,

The great ruler of lands on the sea

Will fall to the hands of his beloved mate,

Across the sea she will come for the three

One she will gain the ability to control lighting,

The second she will gain the powers of a miko

And the last she will gain the ability to see the future,

The three are doomed to her fate unless escapes the clutches

Come from the future on the 18th year,

The malicious witch will fall.

Akira spoke the prophecy looking at each of the three that sat before her. You see now we had to protect you from your aunt and your mother but tomorrow you three will go back to the north and you will be able to defeat her this time. Everyone will be waiting to train and help you.

* * *

 _ **Annnnd cut! Chapter three is finished and I believe this is a good one. I'm trying to get it going but I don't want to go so fast that I have no story to tell. Again REVIEWWWWS please any questions I'll be more than happy to answer.**_

 _ **Jichan- Grandpa**_

 _ **Akira-Light**_

 _ **Alaric- Noble Ruler**_

 _ **Daiki- The noble one filled with radiance and light**_

 _ **Emiko-Prosperous and beautiful child**_

 _ **Also what do you think? Maybe some weapon ideas for the three Alaric and Ryleigh have similar powers. Alaric- Thunder**_

 _ **Ryleigh- Lighting**_

 _ **Kagome-Miko (Obvious one) also thinking of making a mate for Alaric let me know your ideas I may not I have a few ideas for him but none that are for sure yet**_

 _ **Thank you for the ones who follow this story it means a lot and for the ones that are reading it now please review**_


	4. Time

_**Summary: It's Almost Kagome's 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday, it's been almost three years since she was pulled from the well Naraku is defeated but at the cost of shattering the shikon no tama all over again this time the inu-tachi begins their hunt for the shards with the help of Kikyo who was brought back to life by the wish Kagome made. New enemies, secrets and love interest take part in this story. Along with betrayals and heartache, Kagome will have many trials to face and even shocking discoveries. Stay tuned**_

 _ **(I do not own Inuyasha and or the original characters)**_

' _ **thinking'**_

"talking"

" _ **Beast talking"**_

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **To the review someone left thank you I had gone back and read what I have wrote so far and I am trying to fix it the best I know how it's been awhile since I wrote so guys stick with me here and I'm going to try to make it longer but also want to make more than a couple chapters so if they seem alittle short it's because I haven't thought much on what else to write or I got busy with my kids.**_

 _ **Chapter Four: Time**_

* * *

Sitting at the table in silence Akari watched as the young adults sat there in thought for the moment **_'it is a lot to process. Your entire life that you thought you knew was not your true life'._**

"Auntie?" Her attention was brought out of her thoughts to her niece across from her

"We have to kill our mother is what we're being told?" it was said more as a statement than a question

Looking at my aunt I seen a sad look in her eyes, one that I did not understand where it was coming from ** _'does she feel sad for us or my mother?'_** My thoughts were cut off by the very aunt I was looking at.

"Yes I am afraid that you will but once you have your memories back you will remember her and why you were taken from them"

I watched as auntie stood smiling walking out the kitchen "now why don't you two settle in and I am going to the store to get dinner for the celebration"

I watched my aunt grab her keys after putting on her coat, "Aunt Akari why are we celebrating?" I stood at the doorway to the kitchen waiting for a answer

"Oh Alaric, because Kagome and her friends defeated the evil Naraku and fixed the Shikon jewel"

Nodding my head with a smile of my own I watched as she headed out to get what was needed for dinner.

 ***Kitchen**

* * *

I was staring at my cousin who looked lost in her own thoughts ** _,' I don't know what to think either but don't want to believe what mother said none of it made sense but mom never lies. Maybe I just don't know how to process it'_** after thinking for a bit I decided to ask her opinion, "do you believe it?"

Are attention was brought to Alaric who joined us back in the kitchen when I heard her reply.

"Is there really any way to doubt it? You travel back 500 years into the past where demons live and roam, you have priestess powers and yet we are supposed to be demons."

"I believe what she had told us it would be weird not to when our lives have been about it since you fell down. Even for me and my brother your mother has called us and even asked us what I myself know of it because of my interest in history."

 ** _'I wonder if these are dreams I am having or memories… if they are than he is real'._** was Ryleigh's last thoughts heading up the stairs

I felt someone pat me on the head when I looked up I noticed Alaric smiling at me when he spoke his voice was soft almost like a whisper but not quite.

"this is our destiny gome if we were not born for this we would never have met the people we have who made us who we are. Be grateful for this life and the memories we will get back tomorrow it will all change but today we will spend the last as we are."

I watched Alaric for a moment taking in what was said _**'but what will our memories show us?'**_

I showed him a smile but yet it didn't reach my eyes. "You're right Alaric and we're not alone we have each other to get through it together."

"I think I am going to get a few things for my friends before we go back tomorrow" I squeezed his hand to reassure him _**'or was it myself?'**_ before heading out to go shopping for the inu-tachi.

* * *

I walked over to Ji-chan and waited for him to notice me

"Yes boy?"

"Let me sweep for you, rest for now"I motioned to grandfather to hand me the broom which he happily obliged thankful for the break,

"You are thinking I am not really your grandfather am I correct?" I heard him ask which made me stop to look at him for a quick second before looking away

I heard him chuckle _**'Great so now I am being laughed at'**_ I kept thinking how this old man who probably isn't my grandfather is now laughing at me assuming that he is.

"Yes young one you three are still my grandchildren I am your aunts father I took over this shrine when the human family here no longer wanted it I simply stay here as a human it is why you three were sent here it was safe for you. It is where souta and your aunt will stay as well"

why won't they come grandfather? I asked while I continued to sweep while slightly relieved that he is still our grandfather.

"Souta is human she does not wish to have him there when his life has always been here, you may think your life has always been here but it has not." I heard him say. He came to tap me on the shoulder motioning to follow him towards the shed, when we got there I noticed he was looking for something specific before I lost him in such a place.

"Is there something I can help look for grandfather?"

 _ **'It's so cluttered in here how is he supposed to find anything?'**_ Shaking my head from my thoughts I looked over to where I heard him.

"No I have got it here now"; I watched as Jichan came from a far corner carrying a sword covered in cloth. Holding it out for me to take.

"Do not unwrap this cloth til tomorrow and tell your sister I have something for her as well. Now go put that away I have some more things for you to do" shooing me out of the shed.

Looking back at his grandfather who picked up the broom again sweeping by the shed, he looked down at the sword in his hand _**'nothing bad could happen if I open it now could it? No I shouldn't I'll just wait til tomorrow'.**_ Putting the sword in the guest room on the main floor he propped the sword against the wall next to his suitcase for now, to head back outside to help his grandfather.

I was watching Ji-chan and Alaric outside in deep thought _**'Tomorrow.. we won't be human. Why do I feel excited? Is there something there waiting for me.. or is it someone… '**_

"Tomorrow will be interesting for sure" looking up at the clock _**' well should get in the shower the jet leg is killing me and dinner should be done by time I get out.'**_

 _ **Later**_

* * *

I had come back with a bag candy and crayons for Shippo, Ramen for Inuyasha, Hair bands for Sango, Magazines for Miroku and for myself a photo album that will last longer than the one I have now. Okay everything is packed and I can hear mom yelling that dinner is done. ji-chan on one end and mom on the other. Souta sat across from Alaric and Ryleigh sat next to Souta. Sitting down next to Alaric I noticed mom had made Udon, Onigiri Nigirizushi, tempura and Yakizakana .

"Wow this looks delicious mom!" I said as everyone grabbed some for their plate

"Eat up everyone we're celebrating tonight! And I made desert" mom yelled out in a cheer as we all laughed and joked while eating. It was a nice dinner mom made for everyone and we all had a good time laughing and talking with each other I forgot how much I missed my cousins being around. For desert mom had made tiramisu and dango , mom also said she made mocha for us tomorrow knowing it was my cousins and my favorite.

I helped mom clean up dinner with Ryleigh when grandpa came in, "Ahh Ryleigh there you are why don't you join this old man outside to the shed for a few minutes I have something for you."

I looked towards my cousin smiling "go ahead me and mom can finish up the dishes."

* * *

"Thank you Gome, I am coming grandfather", handing my dish off to Kagome I followed grandfather to the shed and watched as he looked around for god knows what _**'Kagome did say he likes to give very strange or useless as she likes to say gifts I can only imagine what he has in mind'**_ smiling to myself I have yet to notice that he stood in front of me with a cloth wrapped shaped like very large knives.

"Hmnh" I heard grandfather clear his throat looking at me with expectant eyes

"I see you have gotten lost in your thoughts bored are you?"

"No grandfather was just thinking of some things, you're giving me knives?" I thought as I took the gift from him but he tapped my hands from unwrapping the cloth from them.

"Not yet you must wait til tomorrow to get them back my dear and you will thank me for saving them later" Ji-chan smiled at me walking out the shed leaving me with my thoughts and the knives.

"Now why on earth am I thanking him tomorrow for very large knives? Ahh well guess I'll remember tomorrow."

Walking back to the house shrugging it's late and tomorrow we will have our memories back _**'I'll find out if he's real or not'**_ all I can think about now is if he is real or a dream..

 **Morning**

* * *

I woke up and immediately knew that it happened. I am not human anymore I'm a demon now, I can remember him he is real but does he remember me? I remember what his mother said to me that night… the night we left.

 _ ***Flashback***_

I woke up when I heard my door slide open, I knew it was papa inu I can smell it was him. I closed my eyes and evened my breathing so he thought I was sleeping I didn't know what he was doing but I wanted to find out when I felt him lift me I pretended to shift alittle like I was going to wake up but settled against his fur.

As we eventually made it to what smells like my uncle's study.. But why are we here? What could papa inu possibly bring me here for?

It wasn't long before I heard the shoji doors slide open again this time I could smell auntie and my uncle but that's not all I can smell my brother as well as Kagome? What is going on.. what are they doing, why did they wait til now to get us?

All these questions and I know I wouldn't get answers unless I pretended to sleep.

That's when I heard her I didn't realize she was in here I was too caught up in my thought but I heard her it was mama inu! Was she here to tell them to put us back? To tell them I can't leave.

He won't be happy or the same.. He will hate everyone.

I heard her talking and whispering to Kagome and Alaric I decided now it was time to open my eyes, I couldn't believe it.. my brother was human! And K-k-kagome? She's human too but why! Why is mama inu working magic on us, am I next?

I watched as she walked to me with tears in her eyes, she wasn't happy? Why, why is she doing this then if she doesn't want to. I heard her whisper to me as her tears fell _**'**_ _ **I am so sorry to take you away from him but it must be done my dear, I promise you will see him again and he will need you when you come back I'm afraid he will be cold again when you go'.**_ Go? Where am I going? Why do I feel so sleepy now.

 _ ***End flash back***_

The last thing I remember was her kissing my forehead before I fell asleep… I understand now you were only protecting us, but I hope he sees it the same way. Sighing I got up looking through my unpacked clothes I grabbed a pair of black leggings and a dark red v-neck that was tied at the bottom into a knot and headed to the bathroom to get ready and to see myself.. I haven't seen myself as a demon in 13 years.

Shutting the door to the bathroom I didn't turn on the light I didn't particularly need it as I can see in the dark but I wasn't ready to see myself yet, I remember what I was like as a kid but it has been so long I feel somewhat like a stranger now. Bracing myself I turned on the lights and looked at the young adult in front of me. My eyes were still the dark blue I always had I remember mama inu telling me it reminded her of the ocean, My hair was still black but now you can see the dark blue in it as well even if it's only a little, I have fangs again and claws. I never had any markings but the female never did unless she was the heir and my brother was named heir not myself even thought I _am_ the first born twin. My father once said he could see the spirit in me and that it was not made to be tied down to the kingdom.

There was one marking not many people knew of since my hair was always down, turning around I lifted up my hair to see the gold dragon on the back of my neck, the tail was at the base of my neck and the head went up the eyes were as blue as my own. My twin daggers is the reason for it the soul of the dragon trapped in one that was made by his fang, the second is connected to him it is made of his scale and claw. When a person is proven worthy to wield such a weapon they get the marking of the gold dragon their soul binds with the wielders to protect them and the weapon. Anyone but myself will suffer their worst fears. Grandfather was right I must thank him but for now it is time to shower.

* * *

When I walked into the kitchen I noticed auntie was already preparing breakfast, "may I help you auntie?"

"Of course dear would you mind setting the table? It's almost done after you set the table you can take the pancakes and the fruit salad to the table when you're done." I watched as she was finishing the fried eggs with spinach and the French toast.

"Of course" going over to the top cabinet to grab plates and forks I set the table while talking to my dear aunt about my memories.

"I was awake that night you know."

"I'm sorry dear what night?" She came over with the French toast as she went back to finish the eggs.

"The night mama inu turned us human I was awake the entire time.. up until she put me under the spell I awoke when papa inu came in to get me."

"Oh dear you weren't supposed to be awake for any of that," I felt arms around me immediately I looked behind me and seen sadness in my aunts eyes.

"I am so sorry for making you leave but we were out of time and we had no other way to protect you three I wanted to fight for you the way she did honestly I did but there was just no other way so you had to go even if it meant leaving him."

My aunt wiped the tears from her eyes as I watched her I had nothing else to say at the moment and everyone started to come in ji-chan looked at us smiling before he took his seat at the table, Souta came in raving about how cool his cousins and sister were because we have claws like Inuyasha. I watched as Kagome came in, she had a marking on her forehead lay a crescent sun similar to that of my brothers but the color of the markings were pink possibly because of her priestess powers. She had markings on her eyelids, two on each cheek that were jagged from what I can see they are also on her arms. She has the full set of markings like Alaric. Her hair had pink streaks in it now instead of it just being a midnight black her eyes were still blue with specks of yellow in them.

Alaric still looked the same with the emerald eyes but his hair is now a dark blue, he still has the same red markings and the red crescent moon on his forehead smiling to myself I sat down with everyone else and enjoyed a nice breakfast with everyone.

* * *

It was time to say goodbye, I had packed everything I needed and grandpa gave me this new bow he said it will help me with my priestess powers and demon ones until I can get a proper weapon. Mom said to go to Totosai first for him to forge me a weapon my powers can handle since the bow will only last so long. Mom is staying behind with Souta I was sad to find out that Souta was only my half brother and he wasn't a demon so they were staying in the future.. Dad will be upset as well but mom said that they both knew this would happen.

"Shall we go Gome?" I looked towards Ryleigh and Alaric they were at the well house doors waiting for me they both already said their goodbyes.

Ryleigh had no weapons which is weird I thought she said grandpa had given her uncle's old ones while Alaric had a sword strapped to his side. Hugging my mother one last time I waved bye to my brother and Ji-chan.

It was different going back this time as we all stood by the wells edge we were all a bit nervous I guess and I have no idea what I will tell the group when we get back.

"Well I guess it's time we can't stall forever" before anyone could reply Ryleigh grabbed our hands dragging us down the well.

' _ **Here I come Sesshomaru, It's time we meet again. I hope you didn't forget me'.**_

* * *

 _ **Who do you think is excited to see Sesshomaru? What about the Inu-Tachi how will they react? What will anyone say about this news? And the mom well lets just say she's not alone. Alright remember please review I tried to do it differently it really has been a long time since I wrote and I don't have a beta reader so if any of you are one please I do need some help lol if anything I do appreciate any reviews you guys have for me and you can always message me if you have questions or want to give advice im perfectly okay with it. Tomorrow's chapter may be a bit shorter I am busy tomorrow and won't have much time to really write a long one so sorry in advance.**_

 _ **Also I need names**_

 _ **For the twins mom, She's a Italian inu demoness she wants the kingdom for herself. But when she gave birth to the twins they were already significantly powerful, When she heard of Kagome and the fact she has priestess powers (That will be explained when Kagome comes across her father) She knew combined to take their powers she would be the strongest demon to ever live. Alaric gets his Emerald eyes from her and blue hair from his mother.**_

 _ **For Ryleigh's twin daggers, The story behind the daggers is there was a ancient dragon way before their kind was extinct he was massive and very powerful he was a element dragon that could control lighting and rain. A holy priest trapped the dragon's soul with the help of the late king Gabriele who was a very powerful demon he had forged the blades using the dragon's fang and soul on one, the other he used his scale and claw. The dragon is awake within the daggers and chooses who is worthy to wield his great power. He will not choose someone who does not have a pure soul to touch him. Someone with a pure soul to touch him will have the urge to impale themselves with the daggers. Someone that is not marked with the dragon symbol will suffer nightmares but will be spared of their death if they show they have a pure heart. To get the Dragon symbol you must bind yourself to the dragon and only he can tell you how to do so.**_

 _ **For Kagome's bow. The bow is made of unicorn hair and of midoriko's powers she ensured the priestess of the three to be protected til a weapon of her caliber is made. It will only last for 4 months before it's magic fades. It helps Kagome balance both her powers**_

 _ **And for Alaric's sword. With Alaric's sword it can control thunder (I will explain the elements later) It was originally his fathers sword the hilt was grey with a azure on the hilt which is to be said holds the ultimate attack which can only be used once learned how to wield the other attacks. It does not house a soul like the daggers**_

 _ **Let me know your suggestions ! I'm going to look a few things up and maybe start a poll as well**_


	5. Reunion

_**To bumble bee, I forgot that was my original plan to use quotations I got side tracked a lot very forgetful after two kids but don't worry when I get the chance I will go back and fix the other chapters. That chapter was supposed to be more of a pov from everyone's perspective it will mainly be in third person. How did you figure out her name? I've been watching and searching but never could figure it out but thank you I may change it to mei since it is her name.**_

 _ **Also the story while yes is about Kagome but she's not the only lead character it's about the three which is why every once in awhile I may do a point of view from one of them. Sorry about the late update but here you go!**_

 _ **Summary: It's Almost Kagome's 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday, it's been almost three years since she was pulled from the well Naraku is defeated but at the cost of shattering the shikon no tama all over again this time the inu-tachi begins their hunt for the shards with the help of Kikyo who was brought back to life by the wish Kagome made. New enemies, secrets and love interest take part in this story. Along with betrayals and heartache, Kagome will have many trials to face and even shocking discoveries. Stay tuned**_

 _ **(I do not own Inuyasha and or the original characters)**_

' _ **thinking'**_

"Talking"

 _ **"Beast talking"**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five: Reuinion**_

"Hey come on!" Was yelled towards the two demons taking in their scenery in the past for the first time in 13 years and it was quite a sight. The trees surrounded them and the smell was fresh there was no pollution here.

Sighing Kagome turned towards them but instead of getting mad she smiled _**'They have been gone for so long they must have missed it.'**_

" _ **You miss it as well when you go home"**_

' _ **Well yeah but I never remembered this place that much I mean I was only an infant when we left'**_

" _ **Pup is the correct term and we were old enough to have memories of the past and playing with the brothers and twins in the northern castle gardens"**_

"Kiya-hh!" screamed Kagome since she was not paying attention to the fact her cousins now stood in front of her with a pissed off inu hanyo pointing a very large tessiaga.

"Inuyasha. Why in the world are you pointing your fang at us!" Pushing past the two demons who stopped their defensive stance while watching what is about to happen.

"Keh who the hell are you bitch?" Inuyasha yelled while moving his fang right to the demoness face. At least he was til he went flying through a couple trees by a male demon with blonde hair and amber eyes. Everyone besides the three readied their weapons just in case this demon decided to take them on as well.

"Kagome?" Eyes wide, reaching out for the young woman in front of him he was scared to breathe, he would know her scent anywhere but so scared that she wasn't real.

' _ **No she is real, I know that's her'**_

"Haru?" Kagome asked stepping forward, they were supposed to be mates. Quickly encircling her into his arms the demon now known as Haru took in her scent while speaking to her.

"Hai, it's me. I didn't think I would ever see you again, mom said we would but I thought you were dead." He refused to look her in the eyes especially when he heard her gasp.

"Kagome there's something I need to tell you"… He said pulling away slightly so he can look her in the eyes, _**'She deserves that much to be looked in the eyes as I tell her the truth.'**_

Looking into his eyes, Kagome seen sadness there and regret? _**'Am I seeing things?'**_

"You see Kagome I-eh scratching his head he gave a crooked smile and a deep breath, I took a mate and I know we were supposed to be mated it's just that".. Trailing off he could no longer look at her as he stepped back he waited to see what she would say.

' _ **Why does he look sad? I would never expect anyone to wait around for so long'**_

Kagome grabbed Haru's hand making him look up at her "it's okay I'm not mad, you thought I was dead and never were coming back it is nothing to be ashamed of. Besides you have always been my best friend no matter what."

The moment was interrupted by one other than Inuyasha himself with his shout of "Sesshomaru what the fuck do you want" waving his sword around like a lunatic, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and about to retort to the hanyo when he was knocked unconscious

"Pardon him, he has no manners. Now is that really you Kagome?" Miroku and the others all turned to their old friend who still looked like their old friend but not.

"Yes Miroku it is me, why don't we all go to Keade's as we tell you what happened" Smiling Kagome and the others all started to head towards the old priestess hut. Even Sesshomaru who the entire time had his eyes on the black haired woman who left him all those years ago. Not even a word or smile towards him…

* * *

 **Keade's hut**

Everyone took a seat Sesshomaru decided to stand near the door his eyes still trained on the demoness who still has not even looked his way. Inuyasha grumbling about Sesshomaru being there next to Kikyo and so on. Kagome smiled sitting next to Keade started a shorter version of the story.

"So 13 years ago Alaric, Ryleigh and I all lived here, please Inuyasha keep all questions til the end." Glaring at the inu that had his mouth open to protest til he sat back down.

"Now as I was saying we all lived here in the past but there's a prophecy that my aunt would come after us and kill us for abilities to take over our home land. So to protect us they sent us to live with my Ji-chan in the future along with my mother and my father's grandparents who lived in Italy where my cousins lived."

Taking a deep breath Kagome explained how Sesshomaru's mother placed them under a spell til Kagome's 18th birthday when they will come back train and defeat the twins mother who killed her own mate.

"And here we are" Kagome said taking a deep breath looking at all her friends with a smile.

"So you have to go to Totosai's because the bow your grandfather gave you can only hold priestess powers and your demon abilities will break it?" Haru asked looking at the bow Kagome had lying next to her.

"Yup, we're going to start tomorrow and help each other train along the way" Kagome started rambling on with Sango as everyone got comfortable for the night minus two occupants. Ryleigh stood walking out of the hut with a stoic lord following behind neither saying a word as they got farther from the others neither wanting them to hear what will be said or not said.

* * *

They got a ways from camp when Ryleigh stopped turning to look at the demon before her that gave her the coldest look she's ever known him to have. Frankly she expected this of him, it is who he is to shut out everyone that cares about him heck he did it when they first met it took years for him to actually be him around her and then it was ruined.

"You knew" was all that came out of his mouth when he looked at her, deep down he wanted to hold her to know that she is finally back in his life. His best friend, the one his beast chose. She's alive and here now and it was his mother that helped her disappear from him.

"I knew something was wrong but I did not know we were being sent away" was the reply he got while she bent down to the stream letting her fingers run through the cool water.

"Hn" there was nothing more to say he did not forgive her, She did not even put up a fight.

"I would have put up a fight if your mother didn't promise me before taking my memories away that I would come back"

Narrowing his eyes he was annoyed she still thinks she knows him so well, but the truth is he's not the demon she knew anymore. The demon she knew left a long time ago. "You do not know me, Do not assume this Sesshomaru has been waiting for you to come around again" turning to leave Ryleigh stopped him in his tracks.

"You're right I do not know the demon you have become but I know you have not taken a mate, I know if you did not care you would have not came with your brother today." Ryleigh stood right behind Sesshomaru when she spoke" I do not know who you have become but we both know you are not all different from when I left." Was the last thing she had said before leaving him standing by the small stream.

* * *

Kagome with the company of Inuyasha and Haru much to both of their dismay that they have to be in the others company, all got ready to set out for Totosai's for her weapon. Everyone else was staying behind to help Sango and Miroku with their wedding, Kagome even convinced her cousin to sing a song for their first dance. Speaking of Sango she was worried but wouldn't tell Kagome about what so now it was time to drill her before she left.

"Come on Sango what are you so worried about?" Sinking into the water Kagome looked at her sister friend.

"It's nothing Kagome I am sure everything will be fine for the wedding, I mean your cousin said she will even sing a song for Miroku and I's first dance." Sango said smiling dunking under the water to rinse her hair.

"Oh cut it out Sango, I am your best friend I can tell when something is bothering you so spill it" Kagome said cornering Sango into telling her the truth.

Sighing Sango leaned back against the rock looking at Kagome. She still looked the same yeah besides the obvious changes like the fangs, claws, markings. Her hair was even longer but she still looked like Kagome. "I'm worried you won't make it back for the wedding" was the answer she got.

"Oh Sango I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything. I am simply going to Totosai to have him make a weapon for me and coming back until he's finished I'll be back before you know it" Kagome said with a smile as she started to get dressed after she dried herself off.

"I can hear Inuyasha grumbling about how we're wasting daylight with a bath so I should probably get going and hey maybe you can help Sesshomaru and Ryleigh be on good terms again"

Laughing Sango got out drying herself off "Good terms? Sesshomaru caring for anyone? Come on that's a joke"

"No, when we were kids from what I can remember Sesshomaru has always cared about her and I believe that before we left my parents and Inutaisho agreed they would be mates. I know they were friends before the deal was made but I am not sure how they became friends"

* * *

The girls shrugged as they headed back towards the others when they got there they noticed Sesshomaru. Jaken and Rin were with him as well and Sesshomaru? Well he was trying not to be obvious in looking at Ryleigh more like glaring but the same concept applies. Kagome elbowed Sango and nodded her head towards the two stubborn demons.

"What's so funny wench and why the hell did your bath take so long?" Questioned Inuyasha, who put his face right up to Kagome's. Pushing him out of the way Kagome said her goodbyes.

"Well Inuyasha are you coming or not?" Kikyo asked looking back at her mate who just glared at her and Kagome like they were the evil ones.

* * *

 **Not as long as the other one I know but it's late and honestly I forgot what else I was going to write into this chapter so here you go. Sorry about the late update we had some family day and family night but tomorrow I can focus on chapter six. I made a poll for alaric's sword so please go vote for what you think the name should be!**


	6. Preparation

_**Summary: It's Almost Kagome's 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday, it's been almost three years since she was pulled from the well Naraku is defeated but at the cost of shattering the shikon no tama all over again this time the inu-tachi begins their hunt for the shards with the help of Kikyo who was brought back to life by the wish Kagome made. New enemies, secrets and love interest take part in this story. Along with betrayals and heartache, Kagome will have many trials to face and even shocking discoveries. Stay tuned**_

 _ **(I do not own Inuyasha and or the original characters)**_

' _ **thinking'**_

"Talking"

" _ **Beast talking"**_

 _ **Chapter six: Preparations**_

* * *

She was ignoring them the only one she would talk to is Kikyo. _**'They are so annoying!'**_

The two boys currently were shoving each other like kids arguing which way was the best to take to Totosai. While Kagome and Kikyo walked behind them, Kagome wasn't sure how Kikyo can watch Inuyasha be so immature.

"Inu, why don't we let Kagome choose it is her journey after all" was heard by all as Kikyo came to stand between the two boys who were currently glaring at each other.

"So what is it wench?" replied the hanyo standing arms crossed while tapping his foot.

Sighing Kagome walked past Inuyasha "It will be faster to go this way now let's go or go back to Keade's"

A little while later they had made camp near a stream. "I'll go hunt"

"Hey, Kikyo is my mate and I will be the one who hunts for her" Inuyasha said while pushing Haru out of his way.

"Not that your half breed brain can understand but there's more than just her here that has to eat" heading out of camp with the inu hanyo both boys could be heard until they left ear shot.

"Seriously will those two ever stop" Kikyo looked up at the now demon Kagome smiling

"Inu is jealous, you're his best friend I am sure he just fears that now you have your memories of your old life back you will leave him" came the reply.

"But how could he think that? We have been through so much together there's no way I would ever just forget about him" Sitting down next to Kikyo, Kagome drifted off in thought staring into the fire.

Kikyo smiled as she watched Kagome lost in her thoughts. She knew Inuyasha loves her not in the way he loves his mate but she knew, Kagome was his best friend she was the person that made him want to be himself and be proud to be a half demon. It wasn't Kikyo that did that no it was Kagome, as much as Kikyo loves Inuyasha there's a place in his heart that is specifically for the younger priestess.

Neither female spoke for a while both too busy with their own thoughts, suddenly there was a loud bang. Jumping both got up ready to fight when they noticed it was just two over grown children fighting each other over who's boar is bigger.

Kagome crossed her arms while rolling her eyes deciding to ignore their childish behavior when she remembered what Kikyo had said. Sighing she figured it would be best to take Inuyasha away from everyone.

"Hey Inuyasha will you take a walk with me?" coming to stand between the both of them they looked up glaring at her til she glared right back which made both boys separate rather quickly.

"Keh, sure wench" Standing up Inuyasha started to head out of camp arms crossed into his sleeves with Kagome walking besides him smiling, They walked a bit a ways til they were out of ear shot of Haru. Coming to a stop Kagome took a seat on a log while motioning for Inuyasha to sit next to her.

"What did you want wench" came the gruff voice of the beloved hanyo

"Inuyasha" making the hanyo look at her his ears went flat against his head while his usually feh came out.

"You know Yash" Kagome looked up at the stars "Just because I have my memories back doesn't change anything between us, you're my best friend no matter what". Smiling she took hold of his hand.

"I know that wench" Inuyasha said while giving Kagome a squeeze of her hand "Now let's head back to camp before that dammed inu comes"

Laughing shaking her head neither one let go of the others hand "Inuyasha he's your brother you know"

"Feh I know I just don't care he's just like the bastard Sesshomaru" Smirking Inuyasha let go started to run towards camp in the trees. "Race you Gome" Came the yell.

Kagome took off into a run after Inuyasha both laughing and running as fast as they can in the end it was Kagome who won the race.

"Ha, I win Inuyasha!" Yelling while jumping pumping her fist into the air as Kikyo watched the pair smiling while Haru narrowed his eyes.

"Let's just eat and get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us" Came the grumbling of one jealous inu.

* * *

Back at Keade's, Sango was still worried but Keade and Ryleigh did a good job of distracting her with wedding details. Alaric helped Miroku with villagers. Alaric also was helping the villagers build a hut for the newly wed. Along with preparing foods for the winter Alaric had made it a two story house with rooms and a shoji door. Some of the women have made blankets and such for the newly wed, some made decorations.

Alaric knew he was watching him but didn't particularly care, If he was expecting a different answer than the one his sister gave he is mistaken. "What is it you need lord of the western lands?" spoken as he continued his work he only took a glance at him before going back to what he was doing.

"Hn." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes he hated when people simply dismissed him but he knew better than to assume Alaric wasn't paying attention at all. Besides himself he knew Alaric and Ryleigh may seem like they're not paying attention but truth was she knew more than himself.

"Well? Are you going to stare or ask your question Sesshomaru." Stopping his work Alaric turned towards the lord with his arms crossed.

"Why are you helping these humans?" turning his nose up Sesshomaru watched as the humans worked on the surprise for the slayer.

"My sister asked for my assistance and Kagome had asked for hers. She said if she was to help her friends so was I. I am sure if you two were better terms _You_ would be helping in some way as well". Smirking Alaric waved over to Miroku walking away from the cold lord.

"He's right _Maru,_ you could be put to work with him" chiming in Ryleigh who gave him a sly smile.

' _ **As if that woman could make this Sesshomaru do anything he didn't want"**_ he thought as he narrowed his eyes at the small woman in front of him.

" _ **In matter of fact that woman has made you do many things in your child and teens years that you didn't want to"**_

" _ **In fact I remember the one time she made you chase off suitors of hers and scare off Kimiko of course it only worked til she found out the little minx left us, but now she's back Kimiko will back off and we will have our mate back"**_

' _ **She is not our mate and she left us.'**_

" _ **But now she's back and she even said she did not have a choice in the matter, you know you're not really mad with her you just want to make yourself suffer"**_

' _ **Silence, I did not ask for your input'**_

" _ **Fine but she's laughing at you right now knowing you are arguing with me"**_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes but realized his beast was correct the woman is laughing at him. He hated how much she knew him, hated how much he cared about her. Why he was still in the village he was not sure but he couldn't bring himself to leave not with her here and knowing she's back.

"You know Sesshomaru whatever you and your beast are arguing about, you should just accept what he is saying now and stop fighting anything" He hated her smile as she spoke to him, He wanted nothing more than to leave but he couldn't he tried really he did but she wouldn't leave his mind.

"Hn." He walked away leaving a smiling Ryleigh behind knowing she got to him and that she will have her best friend back.

Calling out to him while he walked away she decided as long as she was back he would not get the last word. "You know no matter what you're stuck with me!" Laughing she saw Sango and decided to go over what kind of song she would like to sing and figure out from there.

* * *

The next day landed the travelers at Totosai's. In the cave sat the four of them as the old man took a look at Kagome's canines. "Would you hurry it up already old man" Inuyasha was grumbling and pacing as always being impatient.

"Let him work Inu" rolling her eyes at her mate she dragged him outside.

"Ahh this one will do" Totosai pulled out the tooth with pliers while talking to Kagome

"Will you be staying?"

"No, we have Sango and Miroku's wedding we're going to fly back to make it in time." Standing Kagome and Haru brushed themselves off heading for the door "thank you Totosai"

"You're welcome young one and do not worry I will bring the weapon to you dear"

They made their way down the hill where Kagome came up with a solution for flying. "Hey guys so what if Kikyo flew with me and Inuyasha flew with Haru? We could make it back for the wedding"

"NO WAY" both of the boys yelled while glaring at each other, Shaking their heads Kikyo and Kagome looked at each other shrugging.

"Well I have no problem with that Kagome shall we go and let them figure it out on their own?"

"Minds well they need to learn to work together anyway" Shrugging Kagome formed her cloud **(Yes kagome has one of those too)** making it bigger for both of them to fit and to be able to sit on it, Kagome floated just above the ground for the miko to slide right on with no problems.

"Well we will see you there boys" they said in unison.

"HEY! Kikyo is my mate she should be with me" Yelled Inuyasha but it was too late they were already gone. Turning towards the other demon they both pouted about being left behind before begrudgingly walking towards Edo with each other.

* * *

It's the big day! Kikyo and Kagome made it back late last night when everyone asked where the other two were. They said they needed brotherly bonding and probably be here early afternoon. Everyone was getting ready the girls with Sango and the boys with Miroku. Ryleigh was sitting beneath the god tree when Sesshomaru approached her.

"You still write music" it was a question don't be fooled

"Hn." Came the mocking reply

"Do not mock me woman" Sesshomaru said as he narrowed his eyes as he watched her smile

"Surely not mighty lord of the west but if I'm not mistaken we have a wedding to attend" grabbing his hand she pulled him along even though he stated he did and would not go to such a human ceremony. Too bad Ryleigh did not care what he did or didn't want to do she said he was coming and coming he was.

Everyone was taking their seats when the other western princes arrived. Haru was descending from his cloud when Inuyasha decided to push off causing both to crash down in front of Sesshomaru. Laughing Ryleigh pulled him along leaving the younger siblings to push an shove each other.

As the wedding was about to begin everyone found their seats, Inuyasha managed to change and stand next to Miroku as his best man and Kagome as Sango's maid of honor. Their vowels were said and now it was time for the after party. "The first song is for the newlyweds" Ryleigh squeezing Sesshomaru's hand came to stand in front of everyone smiling motioning for the band to start playing.

Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game

Some people think that the physical things define what's within  
And I've been there before, and that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah

Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them

Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah

If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby.

Everyone was dancing but Sesshomaru's eyes were on Ryleigh as she started singing other songs for the wedding. He didn't understand it he could not look away from her either. He couldn't do anything but look into her eyes. Feeling a tug on his arm Sesshomaru looked down to see Rin smiling up at him "Will Lord Sesshomaru dance with Rin?" Nodding his head Sesshomaru led Rin to the make shift dance floor, the entire time you can hear the laughter of her little voice as he twirled her around.

* * *

It was night time Jaken had led Rin back to their camp, many of the women had went to tuck children in, Everyone heading back to their respective homes. Kagome was sitting outside after tucking Shippo in with Haru. They were watching Sesshomaru and Ryleigh,

"Do you think they will ever return to how they use to?" Shifting to a more comfortable position Kagome leaned forward trying to hear.

"I don't think she would allow anything else to happen" Smirking Haru leaned back hands behind his head. "Besides as much as he will not admit it he's been waiting for her, He wouldn't mate anyone else heck Kimiko has been trying for years and he's ignored her."

"You're right if there's one thing she is stubborn. You know you shouldn't be so hard on Inuyasha" Haru hummed as Kagome looked his way. "I mean it you know he's your brother, regardless what Sesshomaru says-"

"Enough, you were not there Kagome and while I appreciate you for trying to mend the brothers it is not happening. We accepted him after awhile me more than Sesshomaru, you don't know the entire story so please don't speak on it" Standing up Haru walked towards his brother and hopefully future sister in law leaving a stunned Kagome to think of what she knew of Inuyasha's mother and the former western lord.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this one took so long but finally up and finished! Okay remember we have a poll going for Alaric's sword please vote on what you think.**_

 _ **thank you for taking the time to read the story coming up i'm adding more Rin and jaken any questions please feel free to message me and I will answer any of them.**_


	7. Warning

_**Thank you for the reviews everyone I'm glad some of you are enjoying the story also congratulations to bumble bee on your little one. Alright now time for chapter seven**_

 _ **(I do not own Inuyasha and or the original characters)**_

' _ **thinking'**_

"Talking"

" _ **Beast talking"**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven: Warning**_

The next day started with everyone getting ready to leave, first they were going to the northern lands. To meet Kagome's father. Of course a certain couple was trying to come as well which Kagome was not going to have.

"No Sango you and Miroku were just married yesterday stay here and have a nice honeymoon" Kagome stopped packing to look at her best friend and sister.

"We can still go Kagome, You're going home to see your dad for the first time since you were a kid, to a palace I am sure me and Miroku will be fine." Sango said while going to help Kagome pack for Shippo.

Over hearing his wife and Kagome who was like a little sister he decided to interrupt their talking. "I believe Sango is right Kagome, you do not need to worry about us we both want to go to help you with this new enemy"

"But you two should be celebrating your marriage together!" Huffing Kagome crossed her arms at the monk.

"Forget it Kagome we are going with you and that's the end of this discussion we couldn't just let you go and something happen to you". Sango said glaring at her little sister/best friend

Sighing Kagome nodded her head while going back to packing. Sango and Miroku headed to their hut while everyone else was getting ready well besides a cold western lord and a very annoyed Inu demoness.

It was a particularly nice day in Inuyasha forest minus the glaring one western lord was doing with one demoness. Why they were annoyed with each other you may ask? Simple the lord of the west does not like to be ignored and one demoness was very good at ignoring and pissing said lord off.

"Woman" came the growl.

"Say little one what is your name?" Ryleigh still ignoring the lord crouched down to his wards size who was beaming a smile at the pretty lady.

"Rin name is Rin and what is yours?" Came the reply as Rin bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Ryleigh, and it is a pleasure to meet someone as adorable as you. Now does Jaken treat you well?" looking at the toad in question who gulped moving behind a tree trunk knowing his lord would not help him from her wrath of all peoples.

"Oh yes, master Jaken takes very good care of Rin but sometimes Rin hides from him" iggling she ran off to go play with Shippo that came with Alaric from the village. Looking at his sister in question and then turning his eyes towards Sesshomaru. Ryleigh noticed the unspoken question while Haru laughed.

"Well simple lord fluffy pants over there refuses to go back home to take care of his lands. Apparently now he's concerned for my wellbeing." Smirking she looked back at the lord who look even more upset than before.

"Feh that bastard cares for no one" Inuyasha said dropping down from a tree next to Haru who he was glaring at while Kikyo got off his back.

"Oh he cares Inu, He's just mad I left is all and would you stop feuding with them? They did nothing to you" Glaring Ryleigh looked to see everyone was coming to the meeting spot now even Kagome was now walking over with Sango and Miroku.

"Well we are all here should we go?" Alaric asked looking at Kagome who nodded her head while shifting her pack.

"Yeah lets go it's time we go home" Walking past everyone Kagome started towards the north til she heard her cousin.

"Wait" stopping everyone looked at Ryleigh but no one was paying mind and no one knew what she was looking for besides Sesshomaru after all it was his present to her.

"What are we waiting for bitch?" Inuyasha asked when Sesshomaru came to smack him he rubbed his head grumbling about older brothers and bastards.

"You will not speak to her that way Inuyasha I suggest you refrain yourself next time" Turning towards the woman who unfortunately drives him mad he noticed she was smiling at him.

"We are waiting for my companion he should be here soon I asked Sesshomaru to send for him the other day" Smiling at the lord one last time when she heard a loud growl looking up she noticed the black beast in the sky slowly coming to the ground. Once on the ground you can see that the beast was a

"Dog? What the hell do we need a dog for" Inuyasha huffed while looking at the large beast.

"Oh my you certainly gotten bigger Cerberus" Ryleigh said petting the hound

"Cerberus as in the hell hound, the pet that is said to guard the gates of hell" Kagome asked

"Well yes but it's not the real Cerberus, Sesshomaru tried when we were kids.. Inu papa refused to let him give it to me so we settled for this big guy and we noticed he would get bigger and bigger so we named him Cerberus." Petting him one last time then turning towards the rest of the group, Ryleigh started walking west without thinking leaving Sesshomaru to smirk, Haru to laugh and Alaric to smile.

"Wrong way sister, that is the west and we must see uncle first." Alaric walking past everyone started north while Ryleigh laughed shaking her head and everyone else followed the silent but vigilant brother.

Hours later it left them in the dark with no problems, no demons bothered them and they had no troubles. They were on the borders of the northern lands, coming to a small but spacious clearing everyone set up camp for the night leaving everyone to turn in without eating since they were exhausted.

Sesshomaru watched as the woman he come to care for slept with the beast he gave her for her birthday so many years ago. Rin who barely knows her sleeping with them as well, as if she has been going it for years. He knew they would not be separated after this. Inuyasha watched as his brother stared with some sort of feelings in his eyes towards the child and woman who was a force of her own, He could tell in his own way that Sesshomaru cared for her and came to the conclusion he would help him get her closing his eyes he pulled Kikyo closer falling into a light sleep of plans forming in his head for the two.

Alaric watched as everyone either were in their own thoughts or were sleeping for the night. Sighing he decided to take a walk besides he has his weapon and knows how to protect himself if there is any trouble. Walking through the forest he stared down at the hilt of his sword the sword looks ordinary besides the little azure gem in the middle of the hilt, from what his father had told him that azure is the key to its magic. Alaric was far from paying attention, at least he kept his senses open for danger but not for the figure that watched from the shadows. Finally coming to a stream he noticed he was far from camp.

' _ **it's too quiet for a forest that should be surrounded with noise even in the night.'**_ Hand on hilt scanning his eyes but no sudden movements when he felt it.. _**'That aura it's so familiar. Why can't I remember it. Think Alaric think.'**_

The figure moved closer but still out of sight watching their prey before they pounced. Alaric widen his eyes standing straight drawing his sword he prepared for the attack he knew. It wasn't possible not yet but it was. Turning slowly he watched as the figured came from the darkness smiling softly with their own weapon drawn, tilting the blade into the moonlight it shown with such a gleam that you could tell it wasn't used in a while. The only sound that came was the very whisper from Alaric

"Mother…" eyes wide he stood there, he couldn't believe it his mother found them already. Was she watching them the entire time since they left the well? Without a thought he hardened his eyes gripped his sword and took a defensive position. Well if she wanted a fight with him she would get it.

"Put the sword away my son, it would not be a fair fight now if I chose it to be so" Catarina said sheathing her sword she walked closer to Alaric with her blue hair swaying behind her they could pass as twins besides the curls he lacked from his mother but his sister got he had everything else. She stood face to face with her son for the first time in 18 years and for a brief moment there was pride in those eyes.

"My you have grown, but it has been 18 years. Now I want you to be a good little boy and send mommy a message to the rest" Catarina grabbing her only son faster than even he could see she held a blade to his throat while he claws left marks all over his face and skin making sure to drip poison made herself into each cut to slow the healing.

"What is it you want mother?" Came the growled reply as Alaric refused to scream out so he growled and clenched his teeth. He would NOT be weak in front of this monster.

"Simple boy. Tell them I am coming and I am starting with your sister, and I will have you all watch as I filet that spoiled whore in front of everyone". Spitting out the words making to cut her son just enough not to kill him on his throat she pushed him away and disappeared in the darkness.

Alaric made his way back to camp struggling with the poison. He almost made it when he collapsed it was too much and he had gone too far from the others even though he can handle himself he was wrong about his mother they're not strong enough against her yet when alone.

He laid there and thought about his sister and how she will cry for him and even sing his favorite song just to say goodbye. It brought a smile to his face as he thought about it and right before he closed his eyes all he could make out was white.

* * *

 **Alright that's it I didn't want to spoil to much and sorry for the delay teething baby I don't even know what sane is anymore ugh okay thank you everyone and I promise the next chapter will be longer**


	8. Home

**Here it is as promised sooner Chapter 8, left off with Alaric running into his mother trying to get back to the others he collapsed from the poison.**

"talking"

' _ **thinking'**_

" _ **beast talking"**_

 **Chapter 8:Home**

* * *

His head hurt and there was voices, muffled by the pounding of his head. Slowly he could start making out the voices. There was Kagome who sounded panicked because of the poison, there was Inuyasha who was indifferent. Kagome's friends who were assuring her that he was okay. His sister? Well from what he could make out she was barking orders at everyone after all she is able to neutralize it.

"Jaken go get water from the river not far from here." grabbing one of Kagome's reusable cups Ryleigh cut her hand to pour her blood in it everyone watched disgusted at what she was doing when Kikyo tried to stop her.

"Stop blood will not stop the poison from spreading its too late for him." Kikyo putting her hand on her shoulder watched as Ryleigh stopped what she was doing her hair curtained her face as she thought of the time he was poisoned in his child hood.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **They were visiting the western lord, Currently the Lords were together in the study while the three kids played outside with the watching eyes of the ladies. There was Lady Akira with a baby Kagome and Lady Emiko with a baby boy by the name of Haru. The kids were not paying attention to anything but their game they went too far from the adults eyes, neither party realized the kids went too far nor did they realize a poisonous snake sneaking up on the unsuspecting children til it attacked.**

 **Sesshomaru moved quickly grabbing Ryleigh out of the way with him, thinking Alaric moved out of the way also since he was quicker one out of the twins. That is til he heard his pained scream the snake bit and sent his poison into his system, quickly his mother got the snake away from him while lady Akira took care of the pups and sent for a healer.**

 **Ryleigh ran to her brother grabbing his arm and checking him while crying as she too felt his pain even though it didn't affect her, They knew she couldn't be poisoned like most in fact she can handle as many poisons as Sesshomaru which was found out when Sesshomaru accidentally poisoned her.**

" **Maru" He heard her call for him he knew it wasn't his mother and Ryleigh only called him that when she was scared, He rushed towards her side watching as she tried to suck the poison out but it just made it spread further. Thinking He came up with an idea.**

" **Ryleigh" he waited til she had his attention her blue eyes looked so much like a ocean in a storm with the tears pooling in her eyes as she looked to him for answers.**

" **Use your blood and my poison." Was all that came out his heart hurt seeing her this way. He would never want to see this look on her if he could help it.**

" **My blood? What would my blood do for him Maru." She asked looking up at him as he brought forth his own poison.**

" **Because your blood neutralizes poison bc of your abilities and my poison has the same affect for my body combined they should work for him."**

 **End Flash back**

* * *

And it did it saved his life that day, Sesshomaru came over to the twins taking his hand he did it for her cutting her hand and bringing forth his poison he did it for her. He swore he would never see that look on her again and he never breaks his promises. He pooled her blood and his poison in a cup having Jaken to get it down Alaric's throat so he could bring Ryleigh out of her daze everyone else around was screaming at Sesshomaru for killing Alaric but he ignored them he knew it wouldn't kill him.

"Look at me" he said. Ryleigh didn't look up at first everyone was screaming, yelling calling him a murderer but she knew better and so did he. How would they know? None of them were old enough to know or was there. Growling he demanded her this time "Look at me woman." Sesshomaru was ignoring everyone trying with everything to get her to look up to make it known it was no one's fault this happened. But instead of looking up at him she shot forward to Inuyasha who had raised their father's fang against him.

"You bastard don't ignore me!" Inuyasha was yelling pointing his fang at his older brother. "You killed him! I thought you loved her and you go kill her twin! You're a fucking bastard SESSHOMARU!"

"Yo-" Inuyasha was cut off by a hand wrapped delicately around his neck keeping any air from getting into his lungs. She moved so fast no one seen her besides Sesshomaru. Ryleigh's eyes were a brilliant shade of gold and Sesshomaru didn't have to see her face to know that her beast was out and was very pissed off.

" _ **You will not threaten someone higher than you half breed"**_ She spit out. Inuyasha's eyes were wide as he stared into the demoness in front of him. He knew he messed up but without thinking opened his stupid mouth again.

"Listen bitch, this bastard killed your brother and you're going to defend him?!" He couldn't get out of her grasp so he did the only other thing he knew. He bit her. Growling and throwing him into a tree Sesshomaru saw his opportunity to calm Ryleigh down and save Inuyasha from being killed.  
 _ **'This time at least'**_ Sesshomaru thought as he came to stand in front of Ryleigh who calmed some when she seen him but was still very angry with everyone.

"Enough, we both know he is not dead. They're not worth the energy let her take back control and you lay dormant for now" He moved closer. He didn't care if they saw this side of him right now she was all that mattered. He stood in front of her speaking softly to only she could hear his words as he put his hand on her cheek. Ryleigh leaned into his hand closing her eyes finally calming down.

Everyone watched they never seen his side of Sesshomaru well besides Kagome and Haru but even that was still rare they never openly showed they cared for each other in such a way in front of others. Their attention was soon diverted to Alaric who was having a coughing fit.

"What is everyone yelling about?" was the question that came after he was done coughing up the poison. Kagome ran over to her cousin looking him over as he looked at her wondering what the heck she was doing since he was fine.

"You were poisoned and Sesshomaru found you because he noticed you were gone for a really long time and he felt something off about the area and when he brought you back, You weren't waking up and were mumbling words" Kagome said in a rush of words that had everyone to slowly catch up with what she said.

"How is it you are alive and fine?" Said a curious Kikyo

"Because my poison plus that of Ryleigh's blood can neutralize any poison" Sesshomaru stated who was now sitting up against a tree.

"It's true we found out when we were younger not many people know. But about last night I'm afraid it wasn't a snake that poisoned me this time." Sighing he looked towards his sister who came to sit next to Kagome.

"Mother.. She did this to you am I correct?" it was the only thing that would make sense. Naraku is dead and there is peace on the lands the only danger is their mother.. but why so soon.

"If it was your mother why did she let you live?" Kagome asked softly. She was deep in thought when Shippo came over to her.

"Mama is the lady coming after you sooner?" Was the question everyone was thinking.

Standing and stretching his limbs Alaric looked towards everyone that was traveling together, his eyes landed on his beloved sister he cared so much for. He lost his other siblings but not her. No she wouldn't leave him and she had a better chance against their mother than anyone. "She said she was starting with Ryleigh." Was the last words Alaric said before walking the rest of the way to the northern castle.

Everyone watched then looked towards the woman whose name was spoken, no one said a word. There was nothing they could say. She was coming for the oldest twin first, the daughter she tried to kill when she was born and sold away to a sex slave when she was only a babe. For what would she want to kill her own daughter since birth? Easy Ryleigh is the strongest in their family.

Seeing everyone looking at her like at any moment her mother will spring forth and kill her she stood up grabbed young Rin hand, She looked down at the little girl she was becoming to adore. "Shall we? Everyone is waiting for us"

"Yes milady, will you sing Rin a song on the way?" Rin started skipping with her new lady knowing she didn't mind what Rin did.

"Hmm let's see if we can think of one" Chuckling Ryleigh thought of a song that Rin would enjoy. One that shows who they are since Rin reminds her of herself at such a age. When she did she started singing.

Find table spaces, say your social graces  
Bow your head, they're pious here  
But you and I, we're pioneers, we make our own rules  
Our own room, no bias here  
Let 'em sell what they are sellin', there are no buyers here  
So gather all the rebels now, we'll rebel-rouse and sing aloud  
We don't care what they say no way, no way  
And we will leave the empty chairs to those who say we can't sit there  
We're fine all by ourselves

So hey, we brought our drum and this is how we dance  
No mistakin', we make our breaks, if you don't like our 808s  
Then leave us alone, 'cause we don't need your policies  
We have no apologies for being

Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be alright, don't mind us)  
Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be just fine, don't mind us, yeah)  
Find me where the wild things are

Ryleigh started spinning Rin and dancing with her while they walked. She kept singing while Rin laughed soon joined by Kagome and Shippo. Sesshomaru and Haru walked behind them both smiling that didn't go unnoticed by anyone besides the ones dancing.

I lose my balance on these eggshells  
You tell me to tread, I'd rather be a wild one instead  
Don't wanna hang around the in-crowd  
The cool kids aren't cool to me  
They're not cooler than we are

So hey, we brought our drum and this is how we dance  
No mistakin', we make our breaks, if you don't like our 808s  
Then leave us alone, cause we don't need your policies  
We have no apologies for being

Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be alright, don't mind us)  
Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be just fine, don't mind us, yeah)

We will carve our place into time and space  
We will find our way, or we'll make a way (say hey, hey, hey)  
Find you're great, don't you hide your face  
Let it shine, shine, shine, shine, shine, shine

So hey, we brought our drum and this is how we dance  
No mistakin', we make our breaks, if you don't like our 808s  
Then leave us alone, 'cause we don't need your policies  
We have no apologies for being

Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be alright, don't mind us)  
Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be just fine, don't mind us, yeah)  
Find me where the wild things are.

As Ryleigh finished the song she continued to dance with Rin. Neither of them had a cared in the world it seemed like but the truth was Ryleigh was worried for her brother. She knew she was the stronger twin and that is why her mother was coming for her first. But she knew her brother would do anything to protect her even though she could handle herself. She kept thinking back to the night, before she was found by her uncle and the Inutaisho. The very first night when her mother came into her room and told her she needed to leave with her to somewhere safe.

That was the last night she seen her mother and the rest of her family. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Kagome. "Hey do you think my dad will be happy to see me?" She asked looking down

"Of course he will, you were barely a kid when you left" Looking at her cousin she noticed how sad Kagome looked. So looking up at the sky she recounted her memories to her cousin about all the times he would ignore his work for his only child. How many times he left things for his advisors and council to handle. He loved his family so much and did everything he could to be with them.

"Do not worry Kagome, he will be happy" Smiling Ryleigh looked at Kagome when the children came up to them and said they would race them. Off they went racing after the children to see who was the fastest.

"She's ignoring what Alaric said" Inuyasha said confusingly looking at the rest of their group.

"Yes, it is very strange she looks so relaxed" Miroku questioned next.

"Maybe it hasn't processed yet. I mean they had their memories gone for so long and now they remember everything and everyone." Sango said watching with a smile as the adults pretended to be out of breath for the kids.

"Well whatever it is let's do our best to help them" Inuyasha said. Alaric heard their conversation and smiling to himself he knew whatever the outcome was they wouldn't be alone.

* * *

The palace was getting closer they should be there by nightfall. The girls were walking up front talking when someone made themselves known. "Ryleigh?" came a voice that no one thought they would hear. Of course Sango and Kagome both ready themselves for a fight which brought the attention to the boys who quickly caught up readying themselves as well besides Sesshomaru who knew that the man meant no threat.

"What the hell" Inuyasha raised tessaiga. "How the fuck are you alive Bankotsu!" Came the yell as he pushed himself in front of everyone.

"You know what it doesn't matter I'll just kill you again anyway"

"Win-" As soon as Inuyasha was about to attack Ryleigh had ran in front of him which led Sesshomaru and Alaric both to grab Inuyasha and stop him from using the wind scar.

"What the fuck" Came the curse reply.

"Ban!" Ryleigh didn't think she seen her best friend that led her to meeting Sesshomaru. They hugged each other both talking asking about where she's been and why she's missing.

"So you see we had to leave but we're back now and we're going to defeat my mother"

"Well I'll be with you every step of the way, Besides what kind of best friend would I be if I just left you to fight her yourself. After all I helped you escape that monster when we were kids." Giving a bright smile he turned back his attention to the inu-tachi.

"Look I need to apologize for what had happened before with Naraku. I didn't have all my memories just the ones he wanted me to have." Scratching his head he looked at each member of the original tachi.

"I deeply regret what I have done but that is what I have to live with every day"

He didn't expect any of them to forgive him but he was surprised when Kagome hugged him tightly "we all make mistakes but thank you." Blushing she pulled away while Inuyasha glared and Haru smiled. He knew what him and his mate could do for her. His once to be mate he will make sure she is happy and loves someone as much as he loves his mate.

"Come on lets go we're almost there" Alaric called behind him as he was walking with the kids.

* * *

It was night when they arrived, You could see the gates and guards posted on and outside the wall as they approached. It was beautiful from what they could see nothing out of the world but beautiful in a simple way. The palace itself was a cream color there were no steps leading up to it but you could tell it had another level on the inside.

"Stop, who is approaching the northern lords palace" the guard announced stepping closer.

"It is the family of the northern lord, His nephew Alaric, niece Ryleigh and daughter Kagome. We have come home and you will allow us entry." Ryleigh spoke stepping into the light for the guards to recognize.

"Lady Ryleigh" He bowed stepping aside they opened the gates which gained the attention of the lord and others.

"Why are my gates opening I am not expecting any visitors." Lord Daiki spoke coming out of his home with his general behind him.

"Dad?" Kagome spoke her eyes were wide. He was everything she remembered of him. His black short spikey hair, his icy blue eyes. He looked at the woman who called him dad and then towards the other occupants.

' _ **Sesshomaru? He hasn't come here since he was a child.. The night they left'**_

" _ **Daughter is home, So she is home as well"**_

He looked at everyone that stood in his courtyard. It was late and they had children, He waved for a maid to come forward.

"Prepare rooms for everyone and send for someone to escort them" He spoke before turning to look at his daughter.

"Is it really you, Kagome?" He asked standing in front of the child like woman that looked much like his daughter.

"Yes it's me" The lord smiled bringing his daughter into his arms he whispered how much he has missed her and waited every day for the past years for her to come home. After the small reunion with his daughter he looked at everyone else motioning for them to come inside while they wait for their rooms.

"Lord Sesshomaru what brings you to my home?" He asked with a smile

"Hn" was the reply but it came as no surprise he's always been a person of little words even more so after his niece left.

"Ahh I see now" Looking at his niece who was currently shaking her head at her uncle's antics of trying to embarrass Sesshomaru knowing just as well it will annoy him.

* * *

Everyone talked for a bit lord Daiki asked how his mate was and found out she had another child a son he was thrilled for her even though it hurt some they both knew from the prophecy they would not remain together. More questions were to come when a knock on the screen stopped them.

"Enter"

"My lord the rooms are prepared shall I show our guest to them?" Came the maids reply.

"Oh yes" Standing everyone bowed to the lord who smiled at them with such affection "Enough of that there's no reason to be so formal with me. No all of you to sleep Mai will show you to your rooms and I will see you all in the morning."

Walking out of the tea room lord Daiki left for his room in the family wing. The maid motioned for them to follow her to their quarters which some were in the guest wing on the south side of the palace.

First Miroku and Sango rooms and next to them was Inuyasha and Kikyo. Across from them was Sesshomaru and Haru. Rin had a room between the two. Bankostu was on the other side of Inuyasha.

"Where are our rooms?" Kagome asked coming to walk next to the maid.

"In the family wing of course milady" Came the reply as Kagome scrunched up her face. She wasn't use to being away from the others or being called milady.

"Mai you go ahead and show the rooms I remember where mine is" Ryleigh spoke turning the opposite way.

Before Mai could say anything she was gone. Turning back she noticed Alaric must of already headed for his room, Leaving just one. Arriving at Kagome's room she left the miko there bidding her farewell before she turned the corner she called back to her one last time.

"The kitsune room is next to yours."

Kagome put Shippo in his room before walking in hers. The room was beautiful deep lavender colors went perfectly with the cream curtains. Tired and figured she will look around the rest of the room tomorrow Kagome climbed in the queen size bed pulling the covers up over her.

* * *

 **Okay! I promised a longer chapter and here we are. thank you for being patient with me remember Review!**


End file.
